Al límite de las mentiras
by Apriline
Summary: Secretos, mentiras, peleas, bandos y sangre ¿Puede ser de alguna otra forma cuando hay dos manadas además de múltiples cazadores?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba mirando por la ventana sin realmente ver el paisaje, mi mamá iba conduciendo tan rápido que en realidad la mayor parte de ello eran borrones de figuras verdes, cafés. No podía creer lo verdaderamente amplio que era el bosque en Beacon Hills, pero bueno… Dadas las circunstancias supongo que la existencia de un bosque tenía sentido.

Debí soltar un suspiro porque mamá me miró y dijo:

-Cariño relájate, no te estoy llevando al corredor de la muerte – ella me sonrió, pero noté que estaba tensa.

La muerte de mi papá nos había drenado a ambas, pero realmente no había sido algo inesperado sin embargo no por ello era menos doloroso. Pese a todo ambas parecíamos haber cerrado capítulo con su funeral y ahora me estaba arrastrando al otro extremo del país, dejar San Diego estaba resultando más duro de lo que debería ¡Ni siquiera habíamos vivido allí por tanto tiempo! Yo había nacido allí, pero tan pronto como pude dejar el hospital, papá nos llevó a "recorrer" todo el país y hace menos de un año habíamos vuelto a los orígenes, solo para que él terminara muerto. De solo pensar en ello, me inundaba una rabia que no podía controlar. Por ello estaba evitando pensar en mi papá lo más que pudiera, sabía que su muerte no había sido un accidente, pero también sabía que él no era inocente en ella y que podría haberla evitado.

Por eso mismo no entendía porque mamá me estaba llevando a vivir a una ciudad como Beacon Hills, especialmente sabiendo todo lo que sabíamos. Sin embargo y de acuerdo con ella, ese era el último deseo de papá y en momentos como estos yo no pretendía contradecirla.

-¿Essie? – me preguntó mamá preocupada cuando no respondí ante su comentario anterior.

-Estoy bien mamá – le respondí sin despegar nunca mis ojos de la ventana - ¿Cuál es la primera parada? ¿Ir a la nueva casa?

-No – me dijo siendo ella la que soltaba un suspiro esta vez – Tenemos que hacer una parada antes.

-Seguro – dije aunque sabía que dicha parada no me iba a gustar ni un poco.

* * *

-Bienvenida a Beacon Hills – me dijo la secretaria tras entregarme mi horario.

-Um, seguro – de hecho, no habían más palabras para responder a una frase que nunca había querido escuchar.

Caminé buscando mi casillero, pero terminé perdiéndome de todas formas, realmente no me importaba mucho. Mi mamá me había traído a la escuela con una hora de anticipación por lo que los pasillos estaban casi vacíos… Excepto por algunos pocos fanáticos. Seguí dando vueltas en torno a los casilleros, pero en cada pasillo había más y no estaba segura acerca del orden de numeración… Si tan solo todo fuera lógico y estructurado en la vida real, pero no.

Suspiré por lo que me parecía la décima vez y de pronto escuché una voz:

-¿Estás perdida? – quise responderle que saliera de mi camino, pero algo me detuvo, quizás el recuerdo de mi padre y su obsesión por los buenos modales.

-No realmente – le respondí – Yo solo estoy… recorriendo – mi voz fue apagándose, pero el chico que estaba frente a mí había escuchado cada palabra y estaba pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello.

-Es que has pasado como tres veces por aquí – respondió lentamente para luego agregar a la velocidad de la luz – Y no paras de mirar ese papel entonces pensé que estarías perdida y yo…

-Busco mi casillero – acepté finalmente, echándole una mirada apreciativa al chico. Más alto que yo por al menos cinco centímetros, delgado, ojos cafés brillantes y lunares, miles de lunares. No paraba de moverse y jugar con su pelo, pero de un modo enternecedor.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No estás aquí para salir con chicos Esther, solo estaremos aquí un año y luego iré a la universidad. Sí. Llevaba mentalizándome con eso desde que entramos a la "nueva casa" pero no me estaba funcionando.

Le alcancé el papel al chico y este me guió hasta mi casillero.

-Entonces... ¿Eres nueva? Estoy seguro de no haberte visto por aquí antes… - Esta vez había sido él quien apagó las últimas palabras y yo sonreí ante esto. Él tragó con fuerza y me pregunté si había sido yo sonriendo quien lo ponía así. Solo había tenido un novio y las cosas no habían terminado muy bien… Especialmente porque yo ya no lo quería y él estaba como obsesionado… De hecho eso era lo único bueno que me había dejado la mudanza: Una excusa válida para terminar las cosas.

Cobarde lo sé.

Pero es que cualquiera hubiera estado asustada de él.

-Sí soy nueva – respondí tardíamente haciendo a un lado los pensamientos sobre Caden.

-Sí, he vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca te había visto – dijo mirando a su alrededor – ¡Eh! Lo encontré – dijo apuntando a un casillero gris igual a los otros, con un pequeño número grabado. Con esa clase de identificación era lógico que no hubiera dado con él.

El chico me entregó el papel y con la clave en mis manos abrí mi casillero, ni siquiera intenté cambiar la clave, no creía que este chico rebuscara en cosas ajenas y aunque así fuera, solo pretendía guardar mis libros.

-Gracias, te debo una – dije mirándolo a los ojos y por un segundo, tuvimos un momento. Síp, uno de esos momentos de los que tanto muestran en la televisión, por supuesto que yo rápidamente miré hacia otro lado y le di la espalda, con la excusa de meter mis libros en mi "nuevo y mejorado" casillero.

-¡STILES! – gritó de pronto una voz y yo me volteé para observar, un chico moreno y delgado se acercó a nosotros y comprendí que quien me había ayudado debía de llamarse Stiles. Demasiado raro para ser su nombre, lo que me decía que debía ser un apodo.

-Hey, Scott esta es… - comenzó Stiles a decir, pero demasiado tarde captó que yo nunca había dicho mi nombre, por lo que se quedó callado de forma abrupta y miró a su amigo con impotencia.

-Essie – dije pensando que si a Stiles le gustaba usar un apodo, entonces no le molestaría usar el mío.

-Scott McCall – dijo estirando su mano para que se la estrechara, pero yo no podía moverme. Su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza y de pronto la noche anterior surgió de golpe.

Oh Dios mío, acababa de romper la primera y única regla de mamá.

Estreché su mano de forma robótica y dije sin mirarlos a los ojos:

-Debo irme… realmente no debería… - pero nunca terminé la frase, porque contrario a lo que haría en casos como este: salí caminando rápido por el pasillo (ahora atestado de personas) y traté de mezclarme entre las quienes caminaban por allí.

Mientras corría intentando no golpear a alguien rogué con todas mis fuerzas que el chico que me había ayudado, y con quien parecía haber tenido un "momento", no se apellidara Stilinski.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capítulo (Y que haya capturado bien a Stiles :D), besito 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible al puesto de la secretaria, necesitaba indicaciones para llegar a mi primera clase, y no estaba dispuesta a pedirle ayuda a nadie más. No quería cometer un estúpido error dos veces.

Cuando llegué al mostrador ella me miró sospechosamente y no supe entender su expresión hasta que me preguntó:

-¿Aún no encuentras tu casillero? – Y entendí que Stiles no había sido el único que lo había notado.

Suspiré. Buena manera de empezar el día.

-Oh no, ya di con el, ahora estoy buscando el salón de inglés – dije checando mi papel – No estoy segura…

-Le pediré a alguien que te acompañe. Espera aquí – Y procedió a llamar por teléfono sin darme una segunda mirada.

Bueno, al menos iba a llegar a clases. Lo malo era que ya había empezado el día con el pie izquierdo ¿Por qué me meto en estos problemas? Usualmente no hago nada y ¡bam! He hecho las cosas que me han dicho específicamente que no haga.

¡Aggg! Soy la peor.

-¿Esther? – dijo una voz de hombre, por lo que me giré para ver quién me hablaba. Un hombre de piel oscura, por no decir negro… ¿Quizás afroamericano?... En fin, este señor me estaba hablando y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, sin decir nada más que:

-Te llevaré a tu salón.

Me dirigió hacia allá en silencio. Bueno no es que esperara que hiciera una pequeña conversación, pero que manera de ser incómodo. Por mi parte aproveché de mirar los alrededores: pasillos, pasillos, más pasillos, casilleros grises y puertas. Muy bonito, bien cuidado… Igual que cualquier otra escuela.

Él se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera igual a muchas otras que pasamos y la abrió, haciéndome pasar primero. Claro que tenía que lanzarme a los leones sin avisarme. Entré mirando hacia el piso y lo sentí entrar tras de mí, eché un vistazo para ver donde podía sentarme y mi mirada se encontró con la de alguien familiar… Oh no… ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Es que acaso maté bebés en mi vida pasada?

Stiles estaba sentado mirándome fijamente, ni siquiera intentaba fingir que no estaba interesado en mí ¡Parecía que hubiera sido arrojada al lado equivocado del acuario! Lo único que desvió su atención fue que el hombre se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Bueno estudiantes, esta es una chica nueva, este Esther Bernal, eh, denle una buena bienvenida – Y sin agregar nada más se giró y se fue ¡Sin siquiera asentirle a la profesora o algo!

-Esther – me dijo la profesora, una mujer joven de cabello oscuro y según yo, vibrante energía – Hay dos asientos disponibles, elige el que te parezca más cómodo.

Dichos asientos eran: Uno al lado de la ventana y junto a la mesa de Allison. Y el otro por supuesto, era al lado de Stiles. Aún no sabía si él efectivamente era una de las personas acerca de las que me habían advertido, PERO, no pretendía sentarme a su lado de cualquier manera.

-Bien – dijo la profesora una vez que me senté – Alguien puede recordarme en qué quedamos la clase pasada ¿Scott?

Con la oportunidad de estudiarlo, miré fijamente a Scott y lo encontré… Bueno me hubiera gustado haber podido describirlo como intimidante, pero no. La palabra que mejor lo describía era inofensivo, como un pequeño cachorrito. Él respondió correctamente y me volví hacia la profesora otra vez, estaban hablando de cosas que yo ya había leído y visto cuando estaba en San Diego.

Para cuando la clase acabó, yo estaba realmente enfadada. Había sentido la mirada de alguien (presumiblemente Stiles) quemando mi nuca durante los noventa minutos que estuvimos encerrados allí. Si cada clase que tuviera con él iba a ser así, estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarme de clases. Agarré mi bolso y salí del salón, junto a la puerta me esperaba Allison y su amiga, a quien todavía no conocía.

-¿Qué tal el día hasta ahora? – Me preguntó sonriendo – Sé que ser nueva puede ser difícil.

-Bien – respondí ajustando la correa de mi bolso – Solo respóndeme esto ¿Cuál es el apellido de Stiles? – Allison me miró sorprendida y antes de qué pudiera responder, su amiga dijo:

-Stilinski.

Bueno, eso confirmaba mis sospechas. Como dije antes ¡LA PEOR HIJA DEL MUNDO!

-¿Cómo lo conociste? – me preguntó Allison calmadamente, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba tanto. Después de todo ella había estado allí anoche cuando mi madre nos había presentado y me había impuesto las reglas que no debía romper.

-Esta mañana – dije resignada – Estaba perdida y él me ayudó a encontrar mi casillero. Dios, mamá va a matarme.

-¿Por qué? Es un poco extremo no crees – dijo la pelirroja mirándonos a ambas - ¿Qué? ¿Es por qué es un chico? ¿Acaso nunca has tenido novio?

Todo esto fue dicho con tanta incredulidad, que no supe si sentirme ofendida o halagada.

-Es por Scott – le respondió Allison y mi corazón casi se detuvo, le di una mirada para advertirle, pero ella se encogió de hombros y dijo – Lydia ya lo sabe.

-¿En serio? – Dije sorprendida, pensando que finalmente había descubierto el nombre de la colorina – Un momento ¿Acerca de mí o acerca de lo otro?

-De lo otro.

-Muy bien – dije sin saber qué más decir.

Esto sí era una sorpresa, Lydia definitivamente no lucía como alguien involucrada en ese mundo… Bueno, miré la ropa de Allison y segura como el infierno ella tampoco lo parecía. Pero, siendo completamente honestos, no creo que yo lo pareciera tampoco. Me eché un vistazo y solo vi zapatillas, jeans ajustados y una camisa que solía ser de mi papá sobre una polera negra.

-Ya entiendo – dijo Lydia - ¿Eres una cazadora también?

-No – le respondí con sinceridad – Pero mi padre lo fue.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes acercarte a Stiles o Scott? – me preguntó ella, pero parecía saber la respuesta. Quizás solo quería confirmar lo que ella creía.

-Por seguridad – dije escuetamente – Aparentemente nos mudamos acá para estar más seguras o porque era el último deseo de mi padre o quizás ambas. El punto es que mi mamá le preguntó al Sr. Argent quienes eran… tú sabes… Y él le dio algunos nombres, nombres de los cuales mi mamá se aferró y con quienes me prohibió juntarme o acercarme – inhalé profundamente tras soltar esto y finalicé – Y bueno, pretendo hacerle caso.

-No creo que te vaya a resultar muy fácil – me dijo con una mirada conocedora.

-Tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad.

-Él también – dijo Lydia y tras agarrar el brazo de Allison, quien me dio una mirada preocupada, se alejaron por el pasillo.

Sin entender, me giré para buscar mi próximo salón y me encontré cara a cara con Stiles.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Dejen REVIEW para saber qué pensaron :D

~M xx


End file.
